New family
by greendevilgirl
Summary: This is my take on what happened to Claire. In this story Dean doesn't have the mark and the boys are helping Castiel to take care of Claire and raise her like a family.
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.****

 ** **《**** ** **(Warning foul language, talk or rape, child abuse, and spanking!**** ** **》****

 ** **This is my take on what happened to Claire. In this story Dean doesn't have the mark and the boys are helping Castiel to take care of Claire and raise her like a family. Enjoy and review please****

 **My blonde hair blew in the wind, goose bumps formed on my skin as I thought of what to say, never having robbed a store before, my stomach turned as I put my hoodie over my head and walked into the store. I looked and there was a woman at the counter buying some drinks. I knew I had a few minutes to decide on what to say. I heard Randy talking in my head telling me to wait for it to be empty and be strong and tough with this. Once the lady left I started walking over and pulled the gun out, but my arm gets grabbed roughly. I looked up to see a really pissed off looking Castiel. Well fuck! I didn't think he would come here and find me, wait how did he find me?**

 **"** **what are you doing?!" he asked me calm, but I knew he was angry, he looked at the at store clerk who was staring at us. "excuse us" he said and pulled me right along with him.**

 **I pulled my arm away from him once we walked out and I see Dean and Sam. Really? Are you fucking kidding me?! I hate these guys! I rolled my eyes and start walking away, but Cas yells out at me to stop. I stopped and looked back. "what?!" I screamed at him.**

 **Castiel looked right at me and sighed. "why are you robbing this place? How can you think that is alright?" he asked looking into my blue eyes. I had to look away, it must be because he is in my dad's meatsuit, but the disappointed look is killing me.**

 **I looked back at Dean and Sam. "how did you know where I was?" I asked making sure not to look at Castiel.**

 **Dean looked at me, but Castiel spoke "Dustin told us what you were doing. Randy doesn't care about you! He is bad news, who sends a kid out to rob for him?!" he said i looked back at him, he was giving me that strict look that a parent would give a naughty child. Omg I'm going to kill these three!**

 **I was angry, Randy was going to be killed now, because I couldn't pull this off. "you want to talk to me about what is alright? Is it alright to pull a man away from his family for your own good? How about killing that man? Or making his wife hate life so much she just leaves her daughter? Is that alright. Do you remember the first thing you said to me? I'm not your father. So stop acting like you are now! I'm so done." I said trying to walk away but Castiel stopped me.**

 **I felt the fire build in me and I pulled out my gun pointing it to him. "that's not going to hurt me" he said and it pisses me off so I turned the gun to the boys.**

 **"** **what about them huh? What if I shoot them?!" I asked pointing the gun at them. I was shaking, my eyes started to tear up, but I have to bite them back! I can't allow myself to cry. I steady my angry face and glared harder at them.**

 **"** **woo now! You need to stop little girl!" Dean said glaring hard at me. Who the fuck he think he is speaking to me like this!**

 **"** **What? You deserve to die! You watched this… this thing kill my father! You let him ruin my life!" I said pointing at Castiel with my other hand and end up screaming the last part. I can feel the hate build in me, I feel the fire, I feel myself losing control. I didn't know if I could pull back, but I had to get back to talk with Randy, and see if I can save all this. I shook my head not knowing what I felt and lower the gun. "just leave me alone." I said putting the gun back and took off running. Cas tried to stop me, but I pushed past him hard.**

 **Once I got to the house, I walked in, and there was three guys standing there with Randy sitting down. Shit I'm too late, I thought. Randy looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Claire do you have something for me?" he asked as I bit my lip hard, almost making it bleed. I felt like shit and shake my head a little. "I'm sorry" is all I can stay. What do I say? How can I make this better? I see one of them pull out a knife and put it to his neck. "no!" I screamed looking at him. I pulled out the gun before thinking. "let him go" I say pointing it at the guy with the knife and everyone just laughed. Randy looked at him with a worried look. He didn't want me to get hurt or him. I felt felt a hand grab the gun and the gun put to my head. Shit shit shit! What do I do?!**

 **Randy looked. "Please let her go upstairs. Don't hurt her." he begged watching the guy smirk that had me. I could feel his breath on my neck. Got I hate this, but he let me go and pushed me to the stairs. "go!" he hissed at me. I looked at Randy and gave him an apologetic look. This was all my felt, I slowly started up the stairs, and sit on my bed, I can't hear what is going on, but I heard the guy at my door watching me. I didn't move, just look at my hands. I feel horrible, why didn't I go back in that store and go rob them? I hate myself. A few minutes later I look up seeing the leader in my room, why is he here? He pushed the other guy out of my room and shuts the door. Fuck! I know what he wants. Randy had this deal? Really?! Fuck my life. I keep keep my head down. He sits on my bed and touches my hair telling me how pretty I am. He touch my shoulder, but I pulled it away from him. I don't want him to touch me! I don't him looking at me. as I shook my head as I looked down at the ground. I heard Randy whine, and looked seeing the guy closest to him put a knife to his throat, "No!' I yelled watching with fear, they can't kill the only person that cares for me! I pulled the gun out and pointed it at them, "let him go!" I yelled glaring, which they just laugh at me, the leader walked over to me, and snached the gun out of my hand, and pushed me to the ground.**

 **I heard Randy's voice, "Please let her go upstairs. She is just a kid she doesn't need to see this!" He begged. I looked up at the leader, and he nodded. "Go now! before I change my mind." He hissed at me. I quickly nodded and ran upstairs to my room. What can I do? There is nothing I can do! This sucks, I wish I had someone that could help me, I could call Cas, but what could he do? Just tell me how bad Randy is again! Fuck what do I do?! I thought to myself and looked over at my door seeing a man standing there, keeping an eye on me, and I rolled my eyes, this sucks so much! I look back at my hands, and looked over once I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked over seen the leader again. What is he doing? I watched as he closed the door and locked it, ok I'm not stupid Randy must have offered me to this man, for his life. Are you kidding me, I watched this piece of shit, sit next to me, and I felt his fingers touching my face, ugh gross!**

 **"** **You a very beautiful young lady, you know that? Now be a good girl, and I'll reward you, and not kill your friend out there." He said in my eyes and leaned in to kiss me, I pushed him away and stood up. He stood quickly, and slapped me hard across the face. I felt the sting build. Okay that hurt, but I'm not going to let him rape me, hell no! I fought back and slapped him back, which he simply just punched me hard, making my ass fall to the ground, he quickly got on top of me, and started ripping at my shirt, I screamed begging anyone to help me, but no help came. After a little fight he got me shirt off. He had my arms pinned under his legs and slapped me again, "Shut up!" he screamed, Really? Like that is going to stop me. I fought as hard as I could, I was not going to let this asshole, do this to me! He started trying to undo my pants, and I kept bucking my hips, making him lose his grip, he finally had enough, and punched me hard. I felt my nose bleeding, and I screamed as loud as I could. I could hear someone trying to open the door, then all of a sudden, the door just busted and the dick was ripped from me. I got up quickly grabbing my nose and looked at the blood on my hand. I growled and started kicking the man on the ground. I felt someone pick me up from behind and the person started pulling me back, which made me scream again. "Let me go!" I screamed though he didn't until we got down stairs. I looked seeing moose and rat boy pointing gun at the men, and look behind me and there is Castiel, how did they know where I was. I look at Randy, he was looking at the ground, he couldn't look at me, "How could you Randy?! what the hell?!" I screamed feeling my voice crack at the end. Cas grabbed me once again and pulled me outside. I feel so gross, and broken. Why does my life suck so much?! Why do I have to be put through so much all the time?.**

 **I felt Cas put his coat on me and heard his voice, though I didn't hear what he said I looked at him, and he seemed to understand, so he spoke again. "Are you ok? He didn't ra…" he couldn't bring himself to ask it. I just shook my head and broke down crying. He put his arms around me and held me close. "It's going to be ok Bunny. I got you" He said rubbing my back. Daddy always called me bunny when I was scared, and it pissed me off he is trying to sound like him, but I can't bring myself to say anything to him, really I couldn't stop crying. He rubbed my back and kissed my head. I felt a little comfort, but I just want to go somewhere safe, I want a family to care for me, but I know I will never have that, which hurts my feelings. Why me? Why do I always have to hurt?**

 **Soon the boys got into the car with us and Dean drive away fast, I looked at him. "what happened?" I asked seeing both men had blood on them. I wanted to know if Randy was alright. I don't know why, but I had to know.**

 **Sam looked back at me. "we took care of it. They won't hurt you again." he said. Shit! They killed them?**

 **I moved quickly sitting on the edge of the seat not caring that my bra was showing now. "you killed them. You mother fucker! " I screamed making Castiel pulled me back back and Dean slammed on the brakes.**

 **** **Dean looked back at me. "I know you have been through a lot, but you will never speak to us like that again. I don't care if Cas isn't going to discipline you, but if you ever speak like that again you're going over my knee, that goes if he disciplines you as well. We just saved your ass now stop it!" he said with pure angry. I know he is mad, I might have pushed too far. Shit, and now I'm crying again. I don't know what to feel right now. I let Castiel pull me back into the seat and held me tight I heard him speak to me, but I was crying to hard hard to care. Dean started driving again and it put me to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.****

No POV this chapter

Castiel picked Claire up once they got to the motel and carried her into the room. He put her on the bed and looked at Dean. "do you have a shirt for her" he asked looking at him then back to his daughter, well Jimmy's daughter, who was just wearing a black bra jeans and his trench coat. Dean looked at Castiel and handed him a shirt, "here you go." he said and watched Castiel pulled the girl up and pulled the shirt over her head. Claire had a small whining sound when Castiel put her down.

Castiel looked at her and touched her head, "I think she is having a nightmare. What do I do?" he asked "I don't know what to do" he said looking confused. He looked down at the girl and sighed. She was beautiful, her blonde hair fell around her pale face, her eyes a light blue, and her nose so little, though Castiel didn't like it, her body was forming into a woman, her breast was at least 32 C and a tight bubble butt.

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel, "you will do great Cas. We don't even know if she wants to stay, though I think we need to keep her around, she is what now 15? She can't take care of herself" he said looking at Castiel as he popped open a beer, and threw the cap into the sink sitting at the table

Castiel looked at her and sat down at the table with the boys. "I don't know how to be be a father. What if she misbehaves?" he asked looking back at the boys.

"bust her ass." Dean said blunt, getting glared at from Sam. "What? Worked on us, don't lie Sammy you know you got your ass whooped and it helped you think before being stupid." he said smirking.

San rolled his eyes, "talk to her Cas, tell her what she did wrong, and why it was wrong, and see where it goes from there." he said causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"yeah because Claire don't scream and yell at adults and don't say fuck, is gonna work." he said drinking his beer shaking his head. "I'm not saying beat her ass every time she does something wrong, but there is times it's needed." he said looking at Cas who was lost.

"So I smack her rear, like the pizza man? This doesn't feel right." he said shaking his hand.

Dean rolled his eyes. "don't you remember, you don't talk about that. It's different from the pizza man though. He was doing it for fun, you do it because she needs a father figure. " he said and Sam nodded at that.

Cas looked at his hands then her once again. "I'm confused Dean. Won't whooping her ass, as you say hurt her?" he asked, he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't let her continue down the path she was going, he knew deep down he had to learn how to be be a dad once again.

Dean looked at him. "yes it does hurt her, but only for a little while and then it stops hurting. It teaches her what she is doing is wrong." he said drinking his beer.

Castiel nodded and looked over hearing The bed creak, Claire sat up breathing hard. Castiel went over to her, "Claire it was just a dream, you are safe" he said touching her head.

She looked at him, and sighed. "I'm going to shower." she said still shaking pretty hard. She walked to the bathroom and sighed. "I have no clothes. Fuck" she said leaning against the wall.

Castiel looked at her then Dean and back at her. "watch what you say. That word isn't good. You're being naughty" he said trying Sams way right.

Claire rolled her eyes. "ok, I guess. Can we go get me some clothes, so I can shower, I feel gross" she said and looked at the shirt she was wearing. "who's shirt?" she asked and looked seeing Dean raise his hand she nodded. "thanks," she said looking down at his hands.

Dean sighed. "ok let's go get you clothes and some food. You're too skinny." he said grabbing the keys. She smiled and started to walk to the door. Once everyone was in the car, Dean driving Sam in front and Castiel and Claire in back. Claire looked outside. "can we go to Randy's? A lot of my stuff is there" she said.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror, "no," he said and drove and seen a walmart. "I hate this store!" he said but pulled in. "you can get everything you need from here" he said and parked. They got out and started walking in.

Castiel put his hand on the small of her back leading her inside. Claire looked at him, a little confused, and looked back at the store. She started walking to the clothes. She grabbed a few tops, some yoga pants, but couldn't find any jeans that would fit. "I need bra and panties too. Do you guys wanna go somewhere else?" she asked.

Castiel once again looked confused. "why would we go somewhere else?" he asked watching her put the things in the cart.

Claire looked at him. "Castiel it's embarrassing" she said looking at him then looked at the boys. Dean rolled his eyes at her.

Sam understood, and helped out. "guys let's go get some snacks and she can meet us over there." he said. "don't cause any trouble" he said pointing at her.

Dean rolled his eyes again walking away with Cas. Cas watched her not sure if he should trust her, but he was going to try. Cas rubbed his face. "I don't know if I'm going to be a good dad." he said stressing himself out again. He just wanted Claire to be happy, healthy and well behaved, like he knew knew she could be, but she had been on the streets and that clearly changed her a lot, but so did he, he was more human now, because he lost his grace, he was still looking for his grace.

Claire came over with her cart she had some bras and panties in there, "can I get some earphones so I can listen to music" she asked looking at them.

Castiel looked at her. "sure sweetheart" He said, watched her. She nodded and started walking off, so Cas followed her. Soon they were done and Dean paid for everything and they unloaded the cart and got in. She grabbed the earphones and plugged them into her phone, and turned on her music. She was still hurt and confused, so she wanted to drain out all the other sounds, or them talking to her or about her.

Castiel looked right at her and sighed. He waited till he knew the music and looked at Dean. "I don't think I am doing good Dean, she hates me." he said.

Dean was driving and looked in the rear view mirror, "she does hate you Castiel, you took her father's body, she is hurting. Just give her time" he said looking at her as he's drove. "what are we going to do with her while we are hunting?" he asked looking at Sam then back at Cas.

Sam shrugged. "train her…" he began but got cut off by the angel in the back.

"she isn't hunting ever" Castiel said quickly glaring at Sam. He never wanted Claire to be in harm's way or anything that could hurt her. "I'm not letting her get hurt! I'm protecting her the best I can" he said looking over at her, while she bobbed her head along with her music.

Claire had heard a few things they were talking about and just pretended as if she was listening to music. She turned up her music once they started talking about boring stuff, and ended up falling asleep once again.

Once they got back to the motel, Cas got out and picked her up carrying her inside and put her down on the bed and covered her up.


End file.
